Kiss The BooBoo
by Spiffy McFloogan
Summary: [Based off of a deviation by soychu] Danny wakes Sam up at 2 in the morning with battle wounds. Who else to heal the wounds with a kiss than Sam? DxS R&R EXTREME FLUFF


**Kiss The Boo-Boo**

**By Spiffy McFloogan**

**Inspiration from the deviant art "Kiss teh Booboo" by soychu ( Link: http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 25214891/ ) LOOK AT IT, it's so cute!**

**Pre-A/N: This story has been finished since June 1, but due to problems with computers and finals for Frimmy, it hasn't been BETA'd yet. But I wanted to just post it anyways. YES I AM ALIVE! Lol.**

**A/N: C-Can it be! IS SPIFFY UPDATING! A MIRACLE! A MIRACLE I TELL YOU!**

**Well, I now have a deviant screen name! I like it way better than myspace (That account I deleted) and now you all can see my crappy photography and drawlings, too! The link to my deviant art page is in my profile, or you can simply put this link into your address bar without the spaces; www. spiffymcfloogan .deviantart .com**

**I love looking at DP pictures on there, and when I was looking at the other deviations of soychu (After I saw her own drawling of the second fake-out make-out scene I looked at her other works and their amazing! So go look at them. Now. Or after you read, whichever will do.) HER profile is www. soychu .deviantart .com so go look at her awesome pictures!**

**I haven't forgotten my other stories! Don't worry! Their just taking a bit of time because I'm a perfectionist for full-length stories!**

**Disclaimer: Duuuuhhh, I don't own anything. Sigh…**

**At the end this story seems dirty, but it's not I promise, Lol. Just some strange humor I've been curropted with due to theater! Ha ha.

* * *

**

"Ow!"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Danny, if you say _ow _one more time, I'll REALLY make it hurt!" Well into the hours of the early morning Sam was anything but in the mood to hear Danny whine about her putting a Band-Aid on him. Especially when he woke her up in the middle of a dream, and he knows how important dreams are to her.

Sam liked to interpret her dreams when she woke up in the morning, she would grab a dream interpretation book first thing and look up the symbols that she dreamed. Before she was (rudely) awakened she was dreaming that she could fly.

Danny, however, had not been so lucky with sleeping that night. Not five seconds into his slumber, his ghost sense went off. His dad had been up late that night with a new invention that pulled ghosts out of the ghost zone- he wanted to try and capture them when they got out, but they always got away. This left Danny to take care of them.

Was it Danny's fault the last ghost of the night was Skulker? Who had to come running at him with sharp pointed weapons and guns blazing?

After that long, tiring fight, Danny was badly injured. Nothing fatal, but enough to make him bite his lip so hard to hold back a cry of pain it bled. He couldn't go home in his condition, and he needed to get his cuts tended to before they got infected.

Who else had a medical kit in her closet and a experimental knowledge of Ghost Anatomy? Experimental, meaning, everything she learned was on accident while she helped Danny out with his battle scars.

When Danny flew through her window and sat down on her bed next to her to shake her arm until she woke up, he expected her worried expression as her gaze fell on his cuts. He expected her to sit up and set a hand on his arm saying, "I'll be right back," then run off to her closet for the medical kit.

Only Danny didn't get the worried expression when he woke her up. He got knocked off her bed when she slammed her black silk pillow into his head. "Sam!" Danny had said from the floor, wincing as he had hurt his arm on the way down.

Sam didn't even bother to get up as she mumbled into the blankets, "Danny go home!"

"Sam, I'm hurt!"

"Well that's your own damn fault!" Sam groaned, she was to tierd to notice she had just cursed at her best friend. "It's to earllllyyyyyyyy." She pulled her pillow back under her head and closed her eyes, fully set on going back to sleep.

Danny had other plans. He climbed back onto her bed and proceeded to jump up and down until she got up. Apparently he wasn't _so _hurt that he could still move _perfectly fine_.

Danny had seen Sam in the early hours of the morning without a proper amount of sleep-- and it scared him. So it made him wonder why he didn't just fly back to his house after she nailed him with a pillow when she kept glaring at him every time he looked up at her.

He was starting to regret it, having her slap Band-Aids on his cheeks was starting to hurt more than getting the cuts in the first place.

He took Sam's warning, however, and tried to refrain from saying 'ow' one more time. If she thought that her Band-Aid slaps didn't hurt- he'd hate to see when she thought really _did_.

Sam grabbed his chin and turned his head to face hers. "I swear," She grumbled. "I'm going to start falling asleep in class too if you keep waking me up at 3 in the morning over small cuts!" She dabbed a cotton swab against his cheek where ectoplasm was slowly oozing out.

She froze in mid dab and stiffened when she heard the door to her parents room open. She had woken her parents-- _Danny _woke up her parents. Probably with jumping on her bed to wake her up, he even _knew _they were the room next to hers.

Sam grabbed the medical kit and shoved it under her blankets as fast as she could, fear sending a tingle up her spin with every footstep than closed in to her bedrooms door.

Danny heard it too and turned invisible just in time for Mr. Manson to open the door to Sam's room. _'Without knocking.' _Sam noted mentally.

"Samantha," he yawned, scratching his chin as he leaned against the doorframe. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He sounded more like he was pleading her to go to sleep than complaining.

"Umm… early?" She asked uncertainly. "But I'm going to bed now." Still invisible, Danny floated up into the air and over next to her pillows, stretching his legs out over them quietly.

When Mr. Manson didn't move from his spot at the doorway, Sam swung her legs onto the bed and scooted closer to the middle of the bed. She looked to her dad to see if he saw she was going back to sleep, but he still didn't move. Taking the hint, she went to lay her head down on the pillow but found something much harder above her soft pillow.

To her horror, she realized it was Danny's legs that were suspending her head in mid air above her pillows. He quickly turned them intangible, and her head hit the pillow with a soft puff. Sam squeezed her eyes shut, hoping her dad didn't realize her head was hovering for a few seconds. She also now had a sensation going through her head similar to a brain freeze from the cold of Danny's intangible legs through her head.

During the three seconds her dad didn't speak, Sam's heart ran a mile. She bit her lip, waiting to hear his leaving footsteps. He yawned. "_Goodnight _Samantha." He said, flicking the light off and closing the door behind him as he left. He had highlighted the word 'goodnight' as if to say she'd better go to sleep now.

Sam sat up and set a hand to her head, the brain freeze from Danny was going away.

Her eyes widened as she groped around the air blindly in the dark, searching for Danny. "Danny?" She whispered.

"I'm here," He replied, and Sam's hands came in contact with his chest. "Come on, let's go to the beach to finish." He didn't wait for her reply, and leaned over, hugging her into his chest. He floated up towards and through the ceiling into the morning sky.

* * *

"Sam… Sand blowing this way…. Sam… Sam exposed wound in the line of sand ! Saaaaaamm! SAM THERE'S SAND BLOWING AT MY ARM!" 

Sam threw the gauze in her hands down on the rock they sat onin a huff. "Then move your STUPID ARM AWAY FROM THE WIND!" She snapped. Danny had been complaining about every single little thing all morning, slowing down Sam's patch work greatly. She should have been done by now, but the constant complaining from Danny was getting to her. It was almost sunrise for goodness sake! "A tiny grain of sand isn't going to kill you! You can just pick it out!" She only wished a grain of sand DID get in his cut, so she could prove how easy it was to get it out.

Danny opened his mouth to snap back at her, about to say how if a germy piece of sand got in him he could get infected and die and then it would be all her fault, when she saw her murderous glare. He closed his mouth and lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. Yes, he had been a pain in the butt, but Sam wasn't exactly Ms. Happy-Sunshine…. Not that she ever was…

Sam picked the gauze back up and wrapped up the cut on Danny's arm ever so tightly that it created a small amount of pressure to stop the blood -or ectoplasm- from coming out. She sighed as she fastened it. "I'm sorry Danny," she said, better her to apologize then neither of them. "I'm just a little cranky."

"I know, you're forgiv-"

Before Danny could finish his sentence Sam interrupted him. "And don't even TRY to say that you haven't been a pain these last few hours either! With all your complaining you sound like my grandma!" She paused then added, "When she's constipated!"

Danny puffed out his lower lip, and crossed his arms- gently as to not hurt them. "You're comparing me to a constipated 70 year old?"

Sam leaned backwards and crossed her arms as well. "Why yes, I think I am." She grinned at him, her eyes laughing with amusement.

Danny pretended to be emotionally hurt and puffed out his lower lip even more, tilting his head to the side as he looked at their surroundings.

When Danny had flown them to the beach, he landed on a giant group of long flat rocks near a shallow cave at the far end of the beach. That way even the early morning swimmers wouldn't see Sam tending to the wounds of a ghost.

"Fine fine I get it." he said, forging anger- although he made it obvious he was pretending. "I'll just go find someone else to wake up at 2 in the morning to help me out then!" He floated up in the air a few inches, pretending he was about to fly away.

"Ask them if they value their sleep first." Sam smirked, then grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Laughing quietly. "Get back here you loon and take off your shirt."

Danny's face flushed. "W-what?" He stammered, his heart raced.

Sam's eyes widened as she realized how that sounded. Her face light up with a heavy blush. "NO NO NO!" She panicked, waving her hands in the air frantically. "Not like that you pervert!"

Danny sat back down on the rock giving her a sneaky grin. "You're calling me a pervert when you just told me to take off my shirt?" Then, to mess with Sam's head some more he reached under his neck's cuff for the zipper to his suit and started unzipping it slowly, and mimicked a beat with his mouth. "Bum bum bum da da na na na--"

"Danny!" Sam screeched, her hands flying to his chest to get him to stop.

"More?" He asked, grabbing one of her hands and moving her fingers to hold onto the zipper and pull it down farther. "Okay!" He laughed, fully enjoying Sam's embarrassment.

"Danny!" She screamed again, tugging at her hand to try and get it back way from Danny. She pulled to hard however, and shot foreword with the energy of the pull, right into Danny. She knocked him off the rock, and onto the bed of sand behind it.

"Oh Sam I didn't know you were so foreword!" Danny teased.

From her position on top of Danny, Sam glared at his half covered chest. "I hate you right now." She said, although they both knew she wasn't serious.

"I love you too honey." He teased, then cried out in pain suddenly.

Sam shot up and looked at his face, searching his eyes for something to say why he cried out. "What's wrong?" She asked- then mentally slapped herself. He was hurt and she just smashed him into the ground!

Danny sat up a bit squeezing his eyes shut as he held his stomach in pain. "M-my stomach!" He grunted.

Sam turned and reached for the medical kit behind her, still sitting on the rock undisturbed. "Take deep breaths." She told him as she turned back to him. This time she actually reached for the zipper herself and pulled it down a few inches above his belt. She searched his abs for any sign of injury, but found nothing but a small cut, the skin around it was pink and it had already started to scab without help. Sam had found Danny was a fast healer due to his ghost powers.

"Danny, there's just a small scratch on here, it can't possibly hurt that much." She said, turning her eyes to his face to see his amused grin. "…what?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Did you see how fast you went for that zipper? I knew it, you were just waiting to unzip that!" Sam sent him a glare and smacked her hand against the cut acrossed his abs. "Ow!" He winced, but only for a moment before his usual grin showed.

"Danny you're such a-- aarrrrgghhh!" Sam gave a cry of frustration that resembled that of a small cow in pain.

He sat up and stared at Sam for a moment, his eyes dancing with laughter, and she couldn't take it. Sam burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles- much against her character. Her fit of giggles seemed to be contagious, and spread over to Danny who started laughing along with her. He wasn't at the 'giggle psychotically' stage however.

Sam collapsed on the sand next to Danny clutching her sides, as laid there for the next five minutes, laughing alongside her best friend.

As their laughter flew through the air, Danny realized just how much his best friend meant to him. The same went with Tucker, it was these moments that he truly felt grateful for the friendships he had.

"O-Okay L-let's fin-ni-ish," Sam said, trying to control the rest of her laughter. She sat up and seemed to pull herself upwards with the reach for the med kit.

"We're still not done?" Danny asked, sitting up. He had over come his laugher a lot easier.

"Just some small cuts on your cheeks." Sam replied as she pulled out two Band-Aids- one for each cheek. She pulled the first out of the wrapper and removed the plastic paper over the sticky tips. "One for you left cheek," She said as she smoothed the small rectangle in place. "And one for your right!"

"Ow!" Danny winced, frowning.

"Oh poor baby." Sam said and before she could realize what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. Mentally, she gasped and slapped herself on the forehead. _'Dangit! What did I just do!'_ She thought, panicking. Maybe he wouldn't care? Maybe she could just play it off?

But Danny was staring at her with wide eyes, face flushed, and not from the cuts.

Sam gave a small nervous chuckle and tried to play it off casually, friends could kiss each other's cheeks and not have it mean anything, right? Of course. A small peck on the cheek was nothing. "T-There, all better?" She asked teasingly.

Danny snapped out of his stare to give his usual grin. "Yes mommy." He said in a baby voice, and the laugher between them returned, along with the rush of happiness Danny felt that Sam was his best friend. And he knew she would be his best for all of time.

"Danny…?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still unzipped."

* * *

**Another one shot off hot off the press!**

**Please be sure to leave me reviews if you can!**

**Spiffy McFloogan**


End file.
